1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug connector, in particular a high-current plug connector, comprising an inner conductor contact, an outer conductor part and an insulating part which keeps the inner conductor contact spaced apart from the outer conductor part.
While the inner conductor contact is intended to carry current, the outer conductor part can be designed in the form of a housing, for example an outer conductor housing and/or can be earthed and thus shield the inner conductor. Such a coaxial plug connector can be coupled to a coaxial cable, wherein the outer conductor of the coaxial cable makes electrical contact with the outer conductor part of the plug connector and an inner conductor of the coaxial cable makes electrical contact with the inner conductor contact of the plug connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Plug connectors are used generally for the detachable connection of electrical cables in order, when connected, to transmit current and/or electrical signals. A first plug connector in the form of a socket part is thereby coupled with a second plug connector in the form of a plug part to form a plug connection. High current plug connectors are used to transmit high electrical currents, for example with a current strength of more than 50 A or 100 A, and are for example used in motor vehicles with electric or hybrid drives. The inner conductor contact of the mating plug connector can thereby have one or more contact pins projecting in the insertion direction S which are plugged, in the insertion direction, into a receiving opening of the plug connector. The inner conductor contact of the socket part is located in the receiving opening.
In order to prevent the inner conductor contact from being able to come into electrical contact with the outer conductor part, the inner conductor contact is generally held by an insulating part made of a non-conductive material such as plastic, wherein the insulating part is arranged between the inner conductor contact and the outer conductor part. When assembling the plug connector, the insulating part is first attached to the inner conductor contact, for example by means of a snap-locking connection or other form- or force-locking connection, and the assembly consisting of insulating part and inner conductor contact is then fixed to the outer conductor part, again for example by means of a snap-locking connection or other form- or force-locking connection.
However, it has been found that a plug connector structured in this way is susceptible to increased wear if it is subjected to high mechanical stresses. For this reason, conventional high-current plug connectors generally require maintenance, and components affected by wear such as inner conductor contacts or insulating parts generally need to be replaced.